onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne
Daphne (ダフネ Dafune) is the main antagonist of the Daphne arc. She is first seen as a saleswoman, but she is later revealed to be trying to capture Natsu. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yū Kobayashi (Japanese) She has light black hair and purple eyes. Gallery Personality Daphne is very quirky and energetic, often jumping around the room and coming across as highly enthusiastic. She is also shown to be quite determined, as she's willing to got to extremes to sell her products. When Gray arrives, she speaks to him as if she's his master, and she drops her energetic facade; revealing that she has no qualms or morals and will do anything to complete her research, even toying with others lives. Seeing how her own town used Hidden to hide from her, only for her to make the citizens unable to dispel the spell as punishment. She goes to such extents to make her own Lizardmen destroy each other as punishment for not being able to find the townspeople. Her sadistic nature is best seen when she claimed that she could not possibly imagine the fun she would have in destroying Magnolia. She is also a true narcissist, believing herself a genius and mocking her opponents at each chance possible. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Parents (desceased) Neutral *Fullbuster Gray Rivals Enemies *Navy *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Fairy Tail **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Scarlet Erza **Redfox Gajeel **McGarden Levy **Jet **Droy Magic and Abilities Concealment Magic: A Darkness type Magic can create an illusionary place in a different dimension invisible from the outside. Somehow, Daphne is able to create a pocket dimension, trapping her captives in an illusionary inn with a barrier that can deflect attacks. *'Hidden Darkness:' As an ex-citizen of the City Without Sound she is capable of using this spell to hide herself. The nature of this Magic seems to turn the user into a shadow-like being to avoid harm. She is also capable of putting a seal on this spell, thus making anybody using it being unable to change back. Lizardmen: '''She creates these creatures as her soldiers. She seemingly has a vast amount of them. They all have the ability to copy their opponents, and fight almost on equal terms with their counterparts. They have two weaknesses seen so far, they are not as experienced as the real user, so they can be easily defeated if the real user exploits their own weaknesses to their advantage. Since they imitate their opponents, if they fight somebody with little to no real battle abilities, they are likely to be just as weak and easily defeated. '''Genius Intellect: She is a self-proclaimed genius and true to her claims she has been capable of creating different sort of things, ranging from her Diet-Food up to the Lizardmen and even the Dragonoid. With this genius, she was capable of completing a deep scheme. Her intelligence is such that she is always one step ahead of her foes, predicting their maneuvers and preparing effective counter-measures. Equipment Inventions *'''Dragonoid: '''A mechanical Dragon which bears a resemblance to the Dorma Anim. This dragon is capable at least of flying like a true one, and is expected to be capable of firing fire as well. This armor takes on a Dragon Slayer's Magic as a fuel and has a complex system that allows it to regulate the Magic flow so as to avoid an overload. It is also quite resilient as it took attacks from many Fairy Tail Mages, and even if it was enough to hinder briefly, it took no visible damage. History Past some point in her childhood, Daphne saw a Dragon soaring through the sky. After she saw the Dragon, she attempted to tell her fellow villagers about it, but none of them believed her. After this event, she became obsessed with Dragons and started her own project focused on creating artificial Dragons. Synopsis Daphne Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Daphne Arc Antagonists Category:Impel Down Prisoners